


【带卡】趁虚而入（PWP，含木遁play，痛sex）

by DoloresM



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	1. Chapter 1

PWP，rough sex，木遁触手play，有强迫性行为，伤害，流血，侮辱。  
这里土还没摘面具所以，接受不了的请关闭此页2333  
那么，上车吧……

 

带土终于等到了这个时候，卡卡西的学生都跟着三忍修行了，这个可悲的自负的精英上忍又恢复了自己一个人做S级任务打发时间的状态。  
或者说是，用工作来麻痹自己。带土跟着卡卡西的轨迹来到那人藏身的山洞。任务成功了，带土居高临下地看着卧在角落潦草包扎之后就昏迷过去的卡卡西。这破破烂烂的样子还真是……  
他蹲下去平视这个人，从头到尾就只有那一头张扬的银发和少的可怜的查克拉没有变过。他伸手把对方已经松垮的护额摘下，向上捋起头发露出了那人紧闭的双眼。  
带土杀了好几个在卡卡西混战时埋伏的敌人，在白绝的冷嘲热讽下他保持着完美的平静。我的卡卡西，他想，没人能重伤我的卡卡西。  
除了我。他粗暴地扯开了卡卡西的上忍马甲，随意的丢在一边，被伤的破烂的里衣被带土留下。他把卡卡西抱在怀里检查了一下有没有什么太过严重的伤口，最后得出结论就是这家伙又是查克拉透支。  
“比起报复，带土桑着更像是在关心他吧。”白绝从地里露出一张脸，被愤怒地带土一脚踢在脸上。  
“我怕一会儿把他玩死了！”带土斥责道，“他还不能死，我不会让他这么轻易地死。”他自认为冷酷地摆了一张反派的脸，可惜白绝压根没看到。  
“现在，滚出我的视线，要是让我知道你偷看……”带土用木遁把卡卡西的双臂束缚在背后，然后缠起对方的双腿。  
“我还没到自讨没趣看你和你的卡卡西你侬我侬。”白绝在带土能破口大骂之前离开了。哎呀，最后也没能往晓里带回什么八卦，他想着。  
卡卡西仍旧昏迷着，不过带土早就没了什么耐心，他扯着对方粘了血污的头发，然后用木遁形成一个尖锐的木棍，把木棍缓缓刺穿进卡卡西的肩膀。  
卡卡西被剧痛惊醒，他瞪大了眼睛只看到橘黄色的面具，他疼得冷汗直流却还是忍住了没叫出声，视线在有些模糊之前就又因为疼痛而变得清晰，最终对方施加在他头发上的力量迫使他仰起头发出了一声短暂的痛呼。  
“太轻松了。”他眼前这个陌生的男人高傲地说。“写轮眼卡卡西，木叶第一技师居然被敌人围攻到这种凄惨的下场。”  
卡卡西从剧痛中找回了一丝神志，他被绑在背后的手聚集起了可怜的一点查克拉，眼看雷切就要形成，这个扯着他头发的男人动了动手，缠绕在手臂上的木条突然用力收绞，生生折断了对方的手腕。  
“呜……”卡卡西紧闭上眼咽下之后的痛呼。查克拉还没恢复就又被透支了。“你是谁，你想要什么？”他勉强出声问道。  
“我是谁不重要。”那人开口，用那只显露出来的写轮眼盯着卡卡西，享受地看着卡卡西因为惊讶而瞪大的眼睛。“我想要的很简单，你只需要接受。”  
捆绑的木条活动起来，卡卡西被迫双膝跪地，双腿大张，额头被袭击者的手狠狠地压在地面上，硌出了血痕。木遁从严丝合缝的紧身上衣下部钻入，形迹可疑地停留在腹部，剩下的从腰部钻进裤子里，强硬地扯碎了布料。  
卡卡西因为突如其来的袭击和接下来的走向震惊地瞪大了眼，对方不是来逼供的，他什么都不想要，除了……卡卡西剧烈地挣扎了起来，粗糙的木质在他裸露在外面的皮肤留下了血迹，直到那人忍无可忍的从另一端将穿刺进卡卡西肩部的木棍残忍地抽出，趴跪在地上的人才停止了挣扎，他痛到痉挛颤抖，到最后只能拼命地喘息才能抑制住自己的惨叫。  
“你也，玩够了吧。”那人沙哑的嗓音贴在卡卡西的耳边响起，然后有什么粗糙的东西抵在了他后穴上。卡卡西的呼吸一滞，腹部的木条向上力道轻微地缠在了他的乳头上，一部分继续向上爬拉下了他的面罩，抵在他因为疼痛而咬到惨白出血的嘴唇上。  
“那，开始了哦。”话音落下的时候，抵在后穴的木棍以不容抗拒的力道冲撞到了肠道深处，没有润滑和开拓强行接受了异物的肠道不堪忍受地磨破流血，乳头的木条绞紧到疼痛难忍的程度，手臂被牵引着向上拉扯，被穿透的肩膀因为二次伤害又喷溅出了鲜血。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”卡卡西昂起头惨叫起来，太疼了，身体整个被从中间撕扯，腹部像是被翻搅，肠道的疼痛在超越了忍受极限之后剩下了麻木和酸胀。然后停留在唇边的木条钻进了他的嘴里，一个突跃挺进了咽喉处。  
“呜……咳……”卡卡西陷入了短暂的窒息，反胃的感觉让他下意识的收缩肌肉，却因此绞紧了肠道里的异物，疼痛又排山倒海的袭来。  
“撑住，这才刚刚开始，废物。”身后的人看似怜惜的抚摸着卡卡西因为疼痛而布满冷汗的惨白的脸颊，然后他把手伸到卡卡西面前，打了一个响指。  
深埋在肠道的木棍猛烈地抽回到穴口处，在卡卡西能反应过来之前又残暴地捅回了深处，卡卡西只是张大了嘴，未发出一声。疼痛吞没了他的声音，体内的木棍还在胀大，并且长出了无数细小的尖刺，死死抵在他伤痕累累的肠道上。  
“你觉得，再来一次怎么样啊？”那个声音愉悦地问他，卡卡西的身体抖得像筛糠，这人却满不在乎的轻轻抚摸对方的背部。  
木条从咽喉中退出来，留给了卡卡西大口喘息的时间。他快要撑不住了，疼痛也不能让他清醒，卡卡西听见一个声音，后知后觉地发现是自己的。  
“悉听尊便。”他的声音背叛了自己的身体痛楚冷酷地说。旗木卡卡西不是个会屈服于敌人的男人，自从那些死亡之后很少有什么能打垮他的东西了。  
带土大笑了起来，他伸手摸了摸卡卡西有些打蔫的头发，“我就喜欢你这个样子。”他把面具向上掀起露出了鼻子和嘴，然后凶狠地啃咬上卡卡西的唇，同时肠道里带刺的木条抽动了起来，从内部彻底划破了柔软而敏感的肠道，鲜血顺着木条流出滴落在地上，卡卡西痛到失声，他下意识地咬了下去，在带土的舌尖尝到的血的味道。带土没有因此退出，他变本加厉地侵犯着卡卡西的口腔，感受着那人的喉咙因为过于剧烈的疼痛而传来的震动，他把氧气通通夺走，在对方因窒息而剧烈地挣动时松开口。  
“啊额……”卡卡西失控地发出声，近乎脱力，带土又重新堵住了他的嘴。肠道流出的血已经布满了大腿，抽出的木条已经变成了血红色，后穴疯狂地痉挛抽搐，却什么也没能阻止。  
疼痛终于开始让卡卡西变得清醒，带土再次看进这个饱受折磨的人的眼睛的时候，发现那些迷茫消失了，取而代之的是锋利的杀气和疲倦。他知道，只要一瞬间的破绽卡卡西就能摆脱这一切然后杀掉不管是谁敢对他做这种事的。  
他爱惨了这样的卡卡西，那只写轮眼里投射出的不屑和杀意让带土情欲高涨，但是还不是时候，他伸手刮下对方唇边的血迹，舔进自己嘴里，余光看着从卡卡西肠道抽出的血淋淋的木条露出一个意义不明的笑容。  
“我会让你爱上这件事的。”他贴在卡卡西耳边说，听着对方因为疼痛而抑制不住发出的细微的喘息。“再坚持一会。”这句话听起来又温柔地像是安慰。  
木条的分支缠绕上了卡卡西疲软的阴茎，强烈的刺激让对方的身体剧烈地抖动着，那个细小的残酷的东西摸索着顶进了脆弱的尿道。  
“啊啊啊……呜……不……”卡卡西用力地把头撞在地面上，带土没有制止他。额头的疼痛并没有减轻身体最脆弱部位受到的残忍对待，牙齿把嘴唇咬到迸溅出血珠，颤抖的身体终于在木条移动停止后得到宽恕。他艰难地喘息，这太超过了。  
“啊，听到一些我想听到的了。”带土心情愉悦地说，他伸手拨弄着充血的乳头感受着对方身体的轻颤，“再坚持一会儿，满足我的幻想吧。”  
阴茎内的木条再次向内进犯，肠道里的木棍收起尖刺，凶猛地顶撞在前列腺上，之前进入咽喉的木条强硬地撑开了紧闭的唇齿，一直憋在口中的惨叫终于清晰地响起。  
“啊啊啊啊不……不……嗯……停……”卡卡西胡言乱语地挣扎，本能地想远离这些伤害他凌虐他的东西，尿道内纤细的木条缓慢而决绝地深进浅出地抽插着，最敏感的前列腺被粗糙的木棍发狠地顶撞，一次比一次用力，快感却没有回馈给他。战斗本能让他接纳疼痛令他清醒，却仍是控制不住的眼白上翻，几乎失神。  
在他快要被操到昏厥的时候，肠道的木棍停了下来，在阴茎里抽插的木条也同样罢工，卡卡西的身体放松了下来，全身上下都火辣辣地疼痛着，他能做到的只有喘息。  
带土弯下腰吻了一下卡卡西的嘴角和左眼的伤疤，感受着对方的闪避。  
“结果你完全没有在享受啊，亏我后来还好好地照顾了你的前列腺呢。”带土伸手掐住卡卡西的下巴令他抬头，汗水从额头一直滑落到下巴，只有右眼还顽强地微微睁开，他疼得脸色煞白，嘴唇却因为鲜血而染得血红。带土艰难地吞咽下唾液。  
“因为我，不是你想要的那个人吗？”他问道，身下的人眼中波澜不惊。“因为你以为，那个在你心底挖走了一块的人已经死了，你才这么抗拒吗？”带土把脸凑近卡卡西，把面具缓慢地向上移。“如果那个人，那个你天天为他扫墓的人在对你干这些事，你会享受吗？”  
“闭嘴……”卡卡西有气无力地说，“你没有……资格……侮辱他……”  
露出的嘴勾起了一个狂野的笑，带着面具的人死死掐住卡卡西的下巴直到留下了淤青。“天真，废物，你太天真了。”他摘下了面具。  
如何击倒写轮眼卡卡西？带土看着这个趴跪着的流血的男人眼里充斥着的惊讶，喜悦，悔恨和痛苦等一切，嗤笑了起来。你只需要把宇智波带土放在他面前。  
“带……”卡卡西觉得自己左眼火烧一般的疼痛，身上的伤痛排山倒海一般击垮了他的神志，“带土……”这个名字像是用光了他从被侵犯到现在仅剩的力气。  
“好久不见卡卡西。”带土露出了一个近似阳光的笑容，然后下一秒换上了冷酷的表情。“现在你觉得，我能不能把你操到失禁。”

 

TBC  
————————————————  
深夜开车一时爽……不知道会不会更新，为考试攒个人品……  
我，我真的对rough sex 一点点抵抗力都没有，不好意思，心疼一个卡卡西，顺便，土哥你就接着作死吧你……  
【和原著半毛钱关系都没有，应该就是一个pwp，可能之后会有剧情吧……】  
开车使我快乐。


	2. Chapter 2

卡轻微的PTSD（忽略不计），有掉面具掉气场的内心天人交战土。限制高潮和高潮延迟。  
我开车真的苦手，几乎翻车。

 

欺骗伤害愤怒，带土似笑非笑地盯着卡卡西的眼睛寻找着类似的情绪，这不是一场性爱是一次虐待，卡卡西不会允许这样的羞辱发生在他身上，带土也不会，如果这个人不是他自己的话，他会让那个人感受到生不如死的痛苦。  
他没死。可是自从面具掉落后卡卡西的脑中就只剩下了这一句话。那个突兀地闯进他人生又离开的决绝的人，那个他心心念念十八年几乎成为自己影子的人，就站在面前。  
带土看到了不应该出现的神情，包括了欣慰悔恨和……宽恕。  
这个被他折磨地伤痕累累的男人竟然在片刻的失神后对他露出了一个微笑，“太好了……”他咳出了一口血，“你还活着……”  
赝品，废物，带土咬牙切齿地看着这个突然就变得软弱的人，假的，卡卡西不应该是这样的，他应该锋利的像剑又冷酷的像冰。带土恶狠狠地掐住卡卡西的下颚，满不在乎地留下了淤青。“你就这么堕落？即使我把你操到流血？”  
卡卡西收敛了那个微笑，他尽可能地避开带土灼人的视线。“不如说是……我应得的报应。”悔恨掩埋了他，之前那个目光充满杀气充满反抗精神的人被彻底压垮了，击碎了。  
“废人。”带土粗暴地说，他站到卡卡西身后解开了袍子，“你说的没错，是你应得的报应，谁让你没能救了琳呢。”话音落下带土就发现身下的人颤抖了一下，又归于完美的静止。  
“你说得对。”卡卡西轻声应和。失而复得的喜悦和被否认与报复的痛楚还在冲击着他的精神。发泄出来吧带土。他想到。发泄在我身上之后，就请你回到木叶吧。  
肠道里肆虐的木棍在控制下缓慢地抽出，带土伸出食指小心翼翼地摩擦了一下穴口然后控制着力道捅了进去。  
“啊……”卡卡西抑制着自己的声音，还是疼痛，但是突然就变得并非无法忍受。  
“叫出来，别憋着。”带土说道，不自觉地放缓了声调，手指也在手上的肠道里轻柔地探索。垃圾。他在心里骂自己，自己上阵就心软成这样，他可是杀了琳的人！  
带土心下一凛，粗暴地直接捅进去三根手指，“啊啊啊……呜……痛……”熟悉的剧痛又肆虐而来，卡卡西额头抵着地面拼命地喘息着。带土不会放过他，之后只会更痛，可是他需要清醒地忍耐。如果他晕过去了，恐怕就再也见不到眼前的人了。  
肠道因为疼痛而抽搐收缩着，被对方反应吓到的带土急忙抽出了手指，摩擦反而刺激了伤口，卡卡西口中又吐出了模糊的呻吟。  
笨蛋，废物。带土气到给了自己一巴掌，那个忍痛的人听到清脆的声音便回过头来看他，眼睛因疼痛而失焦，却还固执地带着担忧。带土捂着自己被打红的脸，凶狠地瞪了回去。结果卡卡西只是心虚地笑了笑。“我……”他没说下去，默默转过头去。沉默又隐忍。  
带土重新伸出手指在卡卡西的后穴里寻找着那个点，身下人一直沉默以待，直到突然的呜咽传了出来。“啊，在这里啊。”手指用力地按了下去。  
“呜嗯……”卡卡西的身体剧烈颤抖着，快感蜂拥而上。带土看起来对他的反应相当满意，于是手指开始来回的刮弄那处突起。  
“不呜……停……停下啊啊……带土……”卡卡西充满着性欲的声音传到了带土耳边，他已经勃起了，比之前那场虐待他仿佛更加享受卡卡西被操到呻吟。他没有停下手指，他致力于单纯用手指操他到高潮。  
“带土……啊……啊啊啊……”卡卡西被刺激地仰起头，他的视线越来越模糊，快感太强烈了几乎在灼烧他的身体，后穴紧紧地箍住带土探进去的手指，也没能阻止在前列腺的肆虐。  
“高潮吧，卡卡西。”带土咬住了卡卡西的耳朵，用另一只手的食指和中指探进卡卡西的口中强制他张嘴。“啊啊啊额……不……停下……呜……”更多的声音流露出来，还有一部分像是卡在嗓子里，混杂着羞耻。  
带土尝试着探进第二根手指，在观察到对方没有明显疼痛的反应后，两只手指一起开始折磨前列腺，卡卡西在暴涨的快感下达到了高潮，他用力磕上双眼，带土的手指玩弄着他的舌头，后穴因为高潮而收缩反而让留在内部的手指似有似无地摩挲着敏感点。  
“呜啊啊啊……”高潮来的太过猛烈几近疼痛，而仍旧停留在尿道中的木条阻止了他通过射精来缓解。后穴的高潮持续着几乎榨干了他的体力，剧烈颤抖着的身体终于有平缓的迹象，带土却抓住这个时机又探入一根手指，以不容拒绝的力道捅入顶在了前列腺上。  
“啊啊啊放开……带土……呜嗯……放开……”又被强制推上高潮的卡卡西拔高了呻吟声，唾液沿着带土的手流了出来，肿胀的阴茎却因为得不到释放而疼痛着颤抖。手指仍旧反复地顶弄着敏感点，在卡卡西忍不住的呜咽中让高潮不断地持续，直到卡卡西再也给不出什么反应。  
带土把两边的手指都抽了出来，上面仍旧沾着血，施暴者皱了皱眉。他解开裤子，把自己已经勃起的阴茎顶在了后穴穴口处。卡卡西还没从上次的高潮中恢复过来，那人的阴茎涨起青筋却仍旧得不到解脱。  
“我说过，我会让你爱上这个的。”带土得意地说道。他用双手揉捏着卡卡西的臀部，然后从大拇指轻轻扒开穴口。“放松。”  
如果说之前的施虐是报复，那现在带土的行径卡卡西搞不明白。之前持续的高潮让他没剩下多少理智，于是他也就顺从地跟着带土的命令。之前的伤口还在持续疼痛，但是仿佛因为带土的出现变得不再醒目。卡卡西咬紧了自己的嘴唇等待接下来的入侵，却感受到一只仍旧沾着唾液的手指摩擦着他的嘴唇。  
“别咬，叫出来，这里只有我们。”恍惚中卡卡西听见了带土温柔而低沉的声音，不像之前那种绝望和凶狠，他的眉头舒缓开来，然后妥协地张开了嘴。  
“啊啊啊……慢……慢点……呜啊……”坚挺的阴茎缓慢而坚决地顶入，肠道在艰难地吞咽着，没有愈合的伤口又涌出了血液，卡卡西却拼命地顶住疼痛尽量放松自己。带土因为对方的紧致而满头大汗，他控制不住地想冲撞进去，却因为对方后穴中流出的血液止住了自己的冲动。  
心软废物。他又在心里骂自己。  
这场漫长的拉锯终于在带土完全把自己送进卡卡西的肠道里结束了，途中带土的阴茎擦过了对方的敏感点导致肠道猛烈收缩，各种意义上未经人事的带土硬生生被夹地射了出来，滚烫的精液射在敏感的肠壁上，卡卡西张开了嘴却什么声音都没发出来，快感带来了窒息。他又强制高潮了一次，被堵住尿道而无法射精的痛苦只能是强迫延长了高潮的时间。  
“呜。”带土仰起头发出呻吟。比他想象的爽太多了。终于回过神来的带土低头查看了一下卡卡西的状况，面色潮红呼吸急促，不管怎样都比之前失血疼痛而脸色煞白好太多。  
“处男……”卡卡西有气无力地吐槽着，他刚从高潮的痉挛中恢复过来，有些水到渠成地嘲笑着身后的人。  
“我没有！”带土急躁地反驳，“你才是处男你全家都是处男——”他突然闭上了嘴，身下的人惊讶地回头看着他。这次吵架太过熟悉又太不应该出现在现在的场合，两个人都因此愣住了。  
一抹微笑爬上了卡卡西的嘴角，汗水打湿了他的头发，几缕银发无精打采地贴在他额头和脸侧，眼中因为高潮还积攒着水分，那抹微笑为整个画面平添了性感。带土不知所措地咽了一口口水。  
“呜……带土……”卡卡西的眉又皱了起来，带土在阴茎在肠道里再次胀大了一些，他有些吃不消。阴茎跳动着疼痛，卡卡西被迫张嘴大口喘息着。  
“松开，求……”他把求饶咽了回去。“让我射……”  
带土伸手摸了摸卡卡西硬挺的阴茎，换来对方难以自控的抽搐。  
“我一会儿会让你射到空。”他在对方耳边黏腻地说。“再忍一会儿。”他亲了一口卡卡西的脖颈，看着羞耻的红色疯狂的蔓延上对方雪白的皮肤。  
色魔！他在内心疯狂地骂自己，变态！觊觎小学同学还趁火打劫！  
那你有本事拔出来啊！另一个自己不甘落后地回吼。你提上裤子走人啊你！  
天人交战的带土没有意识到卡卡西又偷偷回头看他，突然肠道又死死裹紧了他的阴茎。  
“嘶……你。”带土呻吟一声，他惊愕地看着羞愧地扭回头不肯看他的卡卡西，耳朵都红透了。  
“操。”带土骂道。他的内心难得地达成了一致。

 

TBC  
————————————————————————  
掉面具会掉贤值和气场的，土哥，长点脑子吧……  
我有考虑过卡的反应，后来觉得大概还是会原谅，不如说这个时段是卡最脆弱的时候，本来能支撑他的学生们一个个都跑了，估计他也因此自责后悔，带土这个重磅炸弹突然蹦出来，卡也就干脆随他意，他不能恨他，那就只有宽恕了。有些PTSD。  
我就希望土能早早意识到，卡只是爱带土，哪一个土都是带土。谢谢，求求你长点智商，宇智波没有你这样的贤二【不是】


End file.
